Frigid Negotiations
by Liathwen
Summary: Sherlolly Frozen!Omegaverse!Au Yes, you read that right.
1. Nice to Meet You

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the ride! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is a happy story and to tell you the truth, it isn't entirely mine. You see, I have a sister. And one day, well, one day I made her mad. Trust me, I didn't mean to. But it happened. I guess, in a way, I'm glad it did. Because if I hadn't made her angry that day things might have turned out very differently.

This is our story.

The story of ice.

* * *

**FRIGID NEGOTATIONS**

* * *

"What did I ever do to you, Mary?! Why have you ignored me for so long? We used to be so close! Why do you shut me out?!"

"Not now, Molly!"

"Yes now! I deserve an explanation!"

"Give me back my glove!"

"Not until you tell me why!"

"Molly give me my glove!"

Molly shrieked as spikes of ice appeared in front of her, blocking her path.

"Mary! What is going on?!"

"Stay back Molly! I don't want to hurt you!"

"No, Mary, come back!"

* * *

The sun burned Molly's nose but she couldn't care less. She knew it was making her freckles appear and that she should be wearing her hat so her face wasn't red for the ball. She felt like such a rebel, running and ducking through the throng of people filling the streets of the city, her long, brown braids flapping behind her. Molly had never been so free.

She dashed though the crowd, now and then pausing to admire the vast array of items hanging from the market stalls. The city was a thriving, lively place, with people all around going about their daily life. A life Molly had never been a part of before this day. She looked on with curiosity at the comings and goings.

Molly Hooper Danalia was anything but an ordinary citizen of the city. In fact, she hadn't seen the city she had called home in over 12 years. Molly lived in the castle at the top of the hill overlooking the metropolis.

Now might be the time to mention she was the princess. Well, one of them. The younger one. Her older sister, Mary Morstan Danalia was being crowned queen that very day.

The gates of the castle, which had been closed ever since the death of their parents a dozen year before, had been thrown open to welcome guests from all over the kingdom as well visiting dignitaries from several nearby kingdoms.

Molly took in all the sights, her large chocolate brown eyes glowing with excitement, observing all the visitors. She wondered what their lives were like, making up stories in her head for some of the more interesting looking ones as she sat on the stone wall lining the bridge, dangling her shoeless feet in the air.

Eventually, she found herself dancing along the harbor, gazing at the boats and waving at the passengers aboard them. She wasn't watching where she was going and was suddenly bowled over, falling over the deck and into a rowboat floating in the water below. Unfortunately, the boat rocked a bit too violently with her body's sudden entry and it flipped, sending her headfirst into the cold water of the bay.

She struggled violently against the water but, having never learned to swim, she began to sink.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, I'm going to die! Oh, what will Mary say? Probably I told you so. Oh, but I won't be there to hear it! Oh no! Oh… wait. Whose arm is that?_

Molly came up sputtering and flailing her arms wildly. She coughed violently and someone hauled her up onto the deck and she fell onto her back, attempting to expel the water from her lungs. She felt a large hand patting her gently on the back and when her hacking subsided, she looked up at her rescuer.

Molly's breath caught as she gazed into the handsome face above her. He was unlike any man she'd ever met, not that she'd met many stuck in the palace all those years. Still, he was mesmerizing. The first comparison Molly's water-addled brain came up with was a serpent waiting to strike. She pushed that thought out of her mind though, with a stern, _He rescued you, Missy. He's the most wonderful man in the world. Just like in all those stories where the prince rescues the damsel in distress. He's perfect._

She stared up into his bottomless brown, almost black, eyes, and she became aware of just how close their faces were to each other. She nervously pulled back, tucking a strand of her wet hair behind her ear and biting her bottom lip, averting her eyes.

"Thanks, um, thank you for saving me," she mumbled, her voice nervous and unsure.

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad I happened to be right there, Miss…?" came the reply and she looked up.

"Molly, Molly Hooper Denalia. Princess of Merelle." She smiled shyly at the man as his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I had no idea you were the princess!" He scrambled away from her, standing and giving a half bow.

"Oh no no, I'm not THAT princess, well I mean I am, but I'm not my sister, I mean, I'm obviously not my sister, I'm me." He quirked a brow up and gave an amused grin as she struggled to stand, her soaked clothes sticking to her and giving her the look of a wet, bedraggled cat.

She took a deep breath. "I mean, if it was my sister, Mary, then it would be different. But I'm just me."

One of her long braids had come undone and the saturated strands stuck to the skin of her neck awkwardly. Molly realized she probably looked absolutely ridiculous and quickly unbraided the other side, pulling all of it back into one long braid at the nape of her neck, avoiding eye contact.

The mystery man watched, amused at her nervousness. "Just you? No." He smiled warmly at her.

"And may I know the name of my handsome rescuer?" Molly tentatively inquired.

"Oh, handsome?" he teased. "Why thank you princess, that's very kind of you." There was a twinkle in his eye as Molly realized she'd said that out loud and blushed profusely, covering her mouth with one hand.

"I'm Prince James Moriarty of Castanya." He leaned in towards her, lowering her voice to an exaggerated whisper. "But you can call me Jim." He winked at her and she blushed again at his boldness.

"In that case, you may call me Molly." She held out her hand to shake his and he surprised her by taking it and raising to his lips, bestowing a winning smile on her just before lightly kissing the back of her hand. Molly giggled, rolling her eyes at Jim.

"Are you flirting with me Jim?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes a bit.

"Depends on if it's working, Molly," he shot back, raising a brow suggestively.

She grinned, nodding a bit. _Oh, it most certainly is._

Molly took a couple steps forward before tripping over her wet skirt and falling unceremoniously in a heap onto Jim, taking him to the deck with her, where she ended up laying on top of him. She squeaked, righting herself quickly and apologizing profusely.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! This is so awkward, I mean, you're not awkward, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?" She clamped her mouth shut, her cheeks flaming red as he laughed, picking himself up from the ground and brushing off his pants.

"Don't worry," he said, putting a hand to her face and brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. "I think you're adorable."

She stood there, mesmerized by his gaze for a moment, until the bells sounded in the distance, shaking her from her reverie.

"Oh no! The bells!" she stammered, backing away from him. "I've got to go! The coronation, I've got to change, argh!" Molly turned and fled back towards the palace, running as fast as she could in her sopping clothes, her bare feet stinging from the rocks on the path.

* * *

Molly burst into her room, her feet aching from the run back from the harbor and her mind swimming with excitement, both for the impending coronation and because of the Prince who had rescued her from the waters of the bay.

She'd never been in love, but Molly was pretty sure that's what she was experiencing now. She was fascinated by the man. She made an effort to push him from her mind though as she hurriedly stripped off her soaking wet dress and undergarments, drying herself off with a fluffy white towel before digging through her closet for her sage green coronation dress and brown shoes. She pulled out dry underthings and set to getting dressed as quickly as possible. When her clothes were on, she took her hair down and rebraided it, twisting it up into a bun at the nape of her neck. She glanced in the mirror. Her hair was still damp but it looked presentable.

She was actually more worried about pleasing her sister than what the audience would think. Molly had barely seen Mary since they were small children. She had no idea why, but Mary had spent the majority of her life living in another wing of the castle and never venturing out unless absolutely necessary.

Molly rushed through the halls to the drawing room just outside the large ballroom where the coronation would take place. She flopped down in a chair, her foot tapping the floor impatiently as she awaited the arrival of the soon to be queen.


	2. The Ball

Molly stood to the side as her older sister repeated the oath that would cement her place as queen. She twiddled her fingers, uncomfortable in front of all eyes focused on them. She was awkward and fidgety, praying it would be over soon and envying Mary's poise. Molly sighed inwardly. Her sister really looked like she belonged there. Like she SHOULD have that ridiculously tiny crown on her head where it was now being placed.

Molly thanked her stars (not for the first time) that she wasn't the firstborn. She was far too klutzy and imperfect to be queen. It was a relief that that would never be her burden to bear. She was just sorry that it was Mary's at such a young age.

Twenty-one was too young to be the ruler, but if anyone was ready, it was her sister, and Molly was proud of her.

She watched as the new queen delicately plucked off her long gloves, wondering vaguely why she was wearing them in the middle of summer, but deciding it must be one of those fashion things that she knew nothing about. Suddenly, Molly shivered at bit, feeling a chill from the direction of the throne where Mary stood. Her brow furrowed and she subtly darted her eyes about, searching for an open window or door where there could be a breeze, but found none. Mary dropped the ceremonial objects she held and swiftly replaced her gloves, covering her long, slender fingers and hands almost to the elbow. Molly observed this vaguely, still wondering why her skin was breaking out in goose bumps from the sudden chill.

She shook herself just as the man said, "Queen Mary Morstan Denalia of Merelle."

Molly clapped enthusiastically. Perhaps a bit too enthusiastically as she saw the audience staring at her and she quickly put her hands behind her back, looking down at her toes, missing her sister's amused glance. She looked back up as she heard Mary blow out a breath before she turned to face the guests. Molly caught Jim's eye in the audience, blushing as he openly admired her. He waved at her and she self-consciously returned it, her mouth twisting into a crooked grin. She smoothed out her dress, looking anywhere but at the handsome prince.

Mary held out her hand and Molly almost missed her cue, taking it after a moment with an, "oh!" muttered under her breath. Mary patted the back of Molly's hand and smiled, leading the way out of the room and towards the ballroom.

* * *

"Queen Mary, of Merelle."

Molly stood awkwardly at the entrance to the ballroom as Mary was formally introduced, nearly tripping over her own feet as one of the staff, pushed her towards the two thrones at the front of the room.

"Princess Molly, of Merelle."

She paused before reaching Mary's side, but was urged forward by a loud whisper of "up there!" from the same staff member.

She gazed out at all the people; the women in their lovely dresses and the men in their finery. The musicians struck up a lively tune and couples filled the floor. Molly's eyes widened at the sight, something she had never seen before. There was so much life and light.

A quiet voice pulled her from her fascination, and Molly gaped open-mouthed at her sister.

"Hi," Mary said again, laughing softly.

"Hi, who? Hi me?" Molly questioned, incredulously.

They hadn't spoken in years. Molly hadn't known what to expect when Mary emerged from her wing of the castle. It definitely wasn't for her sister to strike up a conversation.

"You look beautiful." Mary said next and Molly grinned foolishly.

"You look beautiful-er. I mean, um, more beautiful. Yes, more beautiful." She played with her dress again, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles.

"Thank you."

They stood in silence for a moment before they simultaneously began speaking. Both girls giggled and Molly motioned for Mary to go first.

"Do you smell that?" she asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes!" Molly looked around trying to find the source of the delicious aroma. They spotted it at the same time.

"Cake!" they exclaimed, happily. Molly and Mary smiled at each other.

A throat clearing brought their attention to the person standing just in front of them.

"Your majesties, Anderson, the Duke of Tarmine."

The staff person who introduced the man rolled his eyes as he backed away, leaving the Duke facing the two girls. He was a rat-faced man with dark stringy hair, overly pale skin and shifty black eyes.

"As your closest ally, I feel it is only proper to ask for your first dance as queen," he stated, holding his hand out to Mary who cringed slightly.

"Oh, I apologize, but I don't dance. My sister, however," she smirked at Molly, whose eyes widened, "would be honored to accept your offer."

"Oh no," was all Molly got out before she was jerked into the crowd of dancers.

* * *

"Oh, my feet," the princess complained upon reaching her sister's side once more. "I'm not used to these heels."

"Are you ok?" Mary asked, concealing her laugh behind her hand.

"Yeah, it's fine." Molly laughed as well. "I love this. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Mary quieted. "I do too," she paused before choosing her next words. "But it can't."

"Why not?!" Molly asked, clutching at her sister's arm. It was pulled from her grasp almost immediately.

"It just can't, Molly. Don't question me." Mary spat the words out, turning her back to Molly who had tears forming in her eyes.

Her sister's words stabbed at her heart. She had hoped that they wouldn't go back to living separate lives after this night was over but it seemed that was Mary's plan. Molly suddenly felt cold again.

"If you'll excuse me," she said in a tiny voice, stepping down from the platform and into the crowd. She pushed through the throng of people, trying not to jostle anyone needlessly. Tears blurred her vision and she tripped, falling headlong towards the floor. She closed her eyes, but before she could contact the ground, a strong arm caught her around the waist. She reopened them and grinned up into the face of Jim Moriarty.


	3. It's True Love

**So... sorry about the long wait for this but it was SO HARD to write.**

**On the one hand, Molly and Moriarty aren't really silly.**  
**On the other, Anna and Hans kinda are in this scene.**

**So it was super... fun... trying to find the right balance. Hope I succeeded. Anyway, I don't anticipate having this much trouble with the next few chapters so hopefully they won't take as long as this one did.**

* * *

Molly forgot all about her tiff with Mary as Prince Moriarty swept her up into a dance. His arms were strong and Molly buried her face into his shoulder, wrinkling her nose as she caught his scent. He smelled, well, spicy, for lack of a better word.

_He didn't smell like this earlier today, did he?_

Molly shrugged it off, concentrating on the steps of the waltz and the music floating through the ballroom.

He was taller than she but not much, his cheek was at the perfect height to rest against the back of her head. She'd always thought she'd like a taller man, but James was perfect.

Her stomach fluttered, and she smiled into the prince's shoulder.

_Butterflies, check._ She mentally reviewed what she'd read about love in her novels. The library of the palace was well-stocked, but Molly had read almost every book. Her favorites were the epic romances. She had always dreamed of the day when she could escape the lonely confines of the palace walls and meet her true love. Molly had been thorough in her research as to what she should feel when she met "the one" so she would be sure and not miss it when it happened.

James' throat clearing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Where are you, Mols?" he asked, jokingly, a smile on his face and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh! Oh, I'm right here." Molly smiled back at him, putting aside her thoughts for the time being.

After a few dances, they broke apart which was somewhat of a relief for Molly. The spicy scent had gotten stronger and being in his arms was starting to make her gag a little bit. She chalked it up to the heat of the room and the excitement of the night making her stomach a little queasy. Maybe she'd eaten too much candy during the day. Whatever it was, she brushed it off.

Molly ignored her churning stomach and grabbed his hand to drag him to the chocolate fondue fountain, where he fed her a strawberry. She blushed, taking it from his fingers with her mouth. She was being forward, she knew, but James didn't seem to mind.

She didn't see his smirk when she turned away.

* * *

"I've always loved studying medicine. I have my own tutor that comes to the palace every Tuesday and Thursday. I'm currently studying the effects of various poisons on the nervous system."

Molly was lost in delightedly describing her hobbies to Prince James as they sat on the roof of the ballroom, the sweet strains of music coming faintly up to them from the party below. They'd been there for a couple of hours; it was getting late and the night was turning a bit chilly despite it being the middle of summer. James must have noticed her shiver because he shrugged off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders, his hands lingering a bit longer than necessary.

"That's fascinating. You're so smart," he said, practically fawning over her. Molly fought to keep her face straight. He was really laying it on thick, but she assumed that was what it was always like when you fell in love.

"Thank you," she answered primly. "I don't think it would be prudent of me to be a clueless little ninny, even if I shan't inherit the throne. Perhaps my learning can somehow benefit the kingdom anyway. Or at least my sister." She sighed.

"You sound like you're trying to impress her," noted James, nonchalantly studying his hands.

"No!" Molly objected a little too quickly, and winced, peeking up at him, before sighing and laying back onto the roof to look up at the stars. "Maybe a little. Though I do enjoy the subjects I study. It's just," she paused, searching for the right way to describe her relationship, or lack thereof, with Mary.

"We were best friends when we were little. I can remember building snowmen and painting moustaches on the portraits in the great hall with her." Moriarty let out a snort at the last part of that statement and she smiled up at him. "Then one day, she just went away. We had shared a room, then suddenly, she had her own wing of the castle, with servants that attended only to her. I hardly saw her, and when I did, it was just glimpses. She completely shut me out. All my parents would say was that it was for the best."

"She sounds like a spoiled prat, shutting herself off from you like that," Moriarty replied, eyeing her. "You know, I'm the youngest of six. They all ignored me for years." He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "They paid attention to me in the end though." He chuckled. "I'm sure Mary will notice you one day too."

Molly smiled warmly at him. "You always know the right thing to say."

He returned her smile and reached out, intertwining their fingers together. Molly blushed and tucked a rogue strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand.

"Can I just say something?" she blurted out before she lost her courage, then grimaced, pretty sure she'd accidentally spit on him.

James raised a brow, but his face didn't betray it if she had.

_That's a relief._

"What is it?" he asked, squeezing her hand gently, which encouraged her.

"All my life I've had doors slammed in my face and people shutting me out. And then I ran into you…" she paused, and Moriarty's face lit up.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" he cried out in agreement. "I mean, it's like suddenly, I feel like I've found a place where I can belong."

Molly blushed, her nose taking on an alarming shade of red. "You mean, here? With me?"

He nodded excitedly, his face eager. He jumped up and held his hand out to her, pulling her up when she took it and spinning her around. Molly decided to just stop thinking and go with it. After all, it WAS love and he felt the same.

She laughed brightly. "Thank you, Jim."

"Whatever for?" he inquired.

"With you, I can be myself," she said seriously, taking his face in her hands. "You don't judge me for being a little weird or for being so socially awkward. You like me. All of me. And that means so much."

His face lit up with a charming smile. "I feel the same way! You're perfect!" He spun her around again.

Abruptly, he stopped. "Can I say something crazy?"

She giggled as he took her hand, then gasped when he knelt, pressing the back of her hand to his lips.

"Molly Hooper Denalia, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he inquired, a hopeful note in his voice, his face full of boyish charm.

Her eyes went wide before an enormous grin broke out, splitting her small face in half. "Can I say something even crazier?"

He smiled and nodded, waiting for her answer.

Molly didn't hesitate. "Of course!" she cried out, excitedly wrapping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing him with a big hug, ignoring the burning in her nose.

_What IS that?_

"Great! We need to start planning a wedding!" he clapped his hands together, rubbing them together gleefully.

_Oh wow, he moves fast! Oh that must mean he's so in love he can't bear to be without me for a moment longer!_

Buoyed by her positive thoughts, Molly exclaimed, "We'll be so happy together! Do you want to live here?"

He shook his head vigorously in the affirmative. "Of course! I can see that you love this place and I wouldn't dream of taking you away from your home!"

Molly jumped up and down with childlike delight. "Great! Oh, all your siblings can come visit! We've got more than enough room!"

"Oh that would make me so happy!" he cried.

"And at the reception we can have chocolate and ice cream and cake and-"

He cut her stream of fantasy off by placing his hand lightly over her lips, his brown eyes dancing with mirth. "I think we should go tell your sister the good news. We want to start making arrangements as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes! Let's go!" Molly caught his hand and playfully dragged him along to the trellis that would take them back down to the ground and the party.


	4. Surprises

**Here's where omegaverse really begins to have an effect on the story. Thanks to Miz-Joely for the help with that!**

**Also, this is the last chapter that will follow the Frozen storyline so closely. After this, we go wandering! Yay!**

* * *

Molly turned her head subtly away from James, intending to catch a breath of fresh air. Whatever she'd been smelling for the past few hours had become so strong that it was to the point of making her gag even if she wasn't touching him.

_Maybe it's all these butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him. Yes, that must be it._

James' eyes narrowed at her infinitesimally and Molly got the distinct feeling that he was analyzing her tiny movement. She beamed at him and he smiled back, the former expression gone in an instant. He squeezed her hand, a silent bit of encouragement as they spotted Mary in the crowd of revelers.

She was speaking with the Duke again, Molly tried to remember his name.

_Alexander? No, Anderson. _

She barely caught the widening of Anderson's eyes as she pulled James through the crowd and stopped in front of the conversing couple. He quickly backed away and Molly shrugged internally, not really caring to delve into why he reacted that way since she needed to speak to Mary urgently.

"Mary! It's me, again." She waved slightly at her sister, then glanced nervously at Jim, who stood stoically by her side.

_What first, oh introductions. She hasn't met him yet._

It did cross her mind for a fleeting second that it was odd that she was already engaged to James before he had even met her only surviving relative but she pushed away the doubt, opting instead to plunge ahead with the presentation.

"Umm, this is Prince James Moriarty of Castanya." Molly gestured to the man by her side vaguely, and chewed her lip, while eyeing her sister.

"Queen Mary," James said, giving a slight bow to which Mary dipped her head, her eyes narrowed slightly.

Molly tightened her grip on Moriarty's hand, and he squeezed it again.

"We would like - " Molly started, but James stopped her, smiling fondly down into her face and dropping a quick kiss to her forehead, moving his hand up to tighten around her shoulders possessively. Molly's brow briefly furrowed, wondering at the display of dominance, but dismissed it as he began to speak.

"We wish to be married and seek your blessing," he drawled, quietly, but exuding an air of confidence and arrogance.

Molly instantly became worried as she looked from one to the other. Moriarty's expression was bordering on insolence, with Mary's hovering closer to rage.

Clenching her jaw, Mary stared at them, her eyes blazing.

"How dare you?" she asked James, as she practically vibrated with anger. "How dare you try to convince my sister to marry you after only one day of knowing each other?"

Molly quickly jumped in. "Mary! He didn't convince me of anything!" She sunk into James' embrace. "It's true love."

Mary stared at her for a moment before outright laughing, which infuriated Molly.

"What do you know of love, Molly?" she asked, condescendingly.

"More than you!" Molly shot back, seeing she'd hit her mark by the hurt in Mary's eyes. "All you know is how to shut people out!"

Mary shook her head, a glint of steel in her gaze.

"No, Molly, you really don't know anything. Tell me, what does he smell like?" She smiled smugly, her eyes darting to take in Moriarty's sudden fist clench, gone unnoticed by the younger sister.

Molly was taken aback by the question, seeming to come out of left field. She foundered for a second, wondering how to answer the ridiculous inquiry.

"That bad, huh?" Mary smirked, "see, he isn't for you."

"What does how he smells have to do with it?" Molly asked, exasperated.

James dropped her arm suddenly, and stared at her in surprise, his expression almost comical.

"Wait, you don't know you're an omega?" he inquired, his tone incredulous.

Molly's brow furrowed. "What's an omega?" She asked, confusion written on her face, as she glanced back and forth between Moriarty and her sister, who stood with her hands on her hips, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Mary sighed. "It's your biology, Molly. Some people are alphas, usually displaying dominance in relationships and everyday life. Omegas are the opposite, still strong, but usually more supportive and less impulsive. Betas are born with a predisposition to one side or the other, but are typically a good mix of the two, and are attracted to only one of the other types, the one of which they display the least traits."

Mary looked a little sheepish as she continued.

"Alphas, betas and omegas all have highly developed senses of smell, and can sense which people would make a good mate for them by how good they smell. The better they smell, the more compatible their chemistry for bonding, which is the taking of a lifemate."

Molly just stared at her, confused and upset. Surely this was a joke, an opinion which she voiced.

"No, Molly, I'm afraid not," James soothed her. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you were kept in the dark about your own body." He sent a scathing glare in Mary's direction and she stiffened.

Molly's brow crinkled. Why hadn't she come across this in her medical books? Surely, it should have been there.

She proceeded to ask that very question. Mary's discomfort grew and she chewed her lip.

"Well, uhm, since we were here and the gates weren't ever open, I didn't feel it was necessary for you to learn about it. I had your tutor discard the parts of your texts that dealt with sexuality. I didn't figure you'd need it for a while. And when you got older, I didn't really know how to broach the subject and so I thought it would be better to just not tell you until it was time for you to find someone." She glanced at James dismissively. "Someone suitable for you," she added, annoying Molly with her tone.

"We are both alphas," James jumped in finally, gesturing between Mary and himself. "We're very similar in temperament and usually," he paused before smiling wickedly, his dark eyes flashing. "Usually we can't stand for another alpha to encroach on our territory, be it our mate or our way of life."

Molly turned accusingly to her sister and pointed a finger at her. "That's it then. You don't want us to be together because you can't stand other alphas."

Mary started to protest that it wasn't that simple, but Molly cut her off. "No, Mary, James and I will be married whether you like it or not. You can't tell me how to live my life, especially when you weren't there for most of it! You'll let me marry him or I'll leave."

"Then leave," Mary replied simply, her delicate features strained, jaw tight.

For her part, Molly's jaw dropped in shock that quickly turned to anger and frustration.

"What did I ever do to you, Mary?! Why have you ignored me for so long? We used to be so close! Why do you shut me out?!"

"Not now, Molly!" Mary sighed, turning to walk away.

"Yes now! I deserve an explanation!" Molly exclaimed, ignoring the stares of nearby partygoers as she went in hot pursuit of her sister. She reached out and tried to grab Mary's hand, attempting to halt her retreat. Mary yanked it away, accidentally pulling off her glove, leaving it in Molly's hand. She gasped, her eyes going wide. Molly ignored it.

"Give me back my glove!" she demanded, holding her other hand out to collect the item.

"Not until you tell me why!" Molly shot back, determined to get answers. By now, everyone in the room was watching the sisters, a hush settling over the once merry throng.

"Molly give me my glove!" Mary yelled, turning around and sweeping her hand back. It was a good thing Molly had fallen back a few steps, as the unthinkable happened then.

Molly shrieked as spikes of ice appeared in front of her, blocking her path. Her voice went from angry to worried, in no time flat.

With wide eyes, she questioned her sister frantically. "Mary! What is going on?!"

Mary cowered against the door, ice blocking anyone from reaching her. "Stay back Molly! I don't want to hurt you!" She opened the door and fled the room, running as fast as her feet would take her.

"No, Mary, come back!" Molly called out, but the queen was already gone.

* * *

**Thanks Miz-Joely for the omegaverse advice!**


	5. Planned Pursuit

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been neglecting this fic! I've had a lot on my plate lately. Anyhoo, I hope to be updating more regularly from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Molly sprinted through the castle, thinking over the things she needed to gather.

She'd chased after Mary, but was far too slow, having to navigate around the large ice formation in her path before giving pursuit. Prince James had caught up and held her back when she finally reached the edge of the harbor, preventing her from attempting to cross the frozen expanse Mary left in her wake.

There was a visible wave of energy that animated from the retreating figure in the distance and Molly gasped as it passed by her, a palpable jolt, the temperature instantly dropping and leaving her throat feeling as if she had just gone for a brisk run in the dead of winter. They both watched in horror as the waters froze over, as far as the eye could see. By the time they made it back into the castle to face the throng of curious partygoers, it was beginning to snow lightly.

Molly cleared her throat attempting to get the attention of the crowd, but it was futile. She was far too uncertain of herself and didn't dare to shout any louder. James noticed her predicament and grasped her hand reassuringly before raising his voice to call for quiet. His voice rang with authority and Molly found herself ducking her head, reacting to the power in his tone. Her brow furrowed; she'd never had that reaction to anyone before. She furtively looked up at him from the corner of her eye, making a note to herself to do extensive research on her biology. After the twittering died down, he gave her the floor.

"Umm, hi. Again." She gave a small, nervous wave. "I'm sorry for all of this," she chewed a strand of hair and was surprised when the man next to her pulled it out of her hands and whispered for her to project her voice. She smiled slightly at him and straightened up, almost unconsciously obeying his command.

"Mary didn't mean to do this. I pushed her. So I'm going after her." She tried to validate her sister's actions to the crowd, not wanting them to think badly of her, no matter how rocky the relationship between the two royals was behind the scenes. She sealed her proclamation with a curt nod while the crowd broke out into clamors again.

"I leave Prince Moriarty in charge!" she shouted over the throng, hoping they all heard her. Turning to go, she was halted by James' hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure, Molly? I'm afraid she might hurt you," he said, concern causing his brow to furrow.

She grinned at him reassuringly, backing up a step from his close proximity, mentally reminding herself again to find out whatever she could about her biology the first moment she had a chance to. His smell was still toying with her stomach, making her feel like she needed to find the nearest trash bin to empty her stomach into.

"She's my sister, why would she hurt me?" she asked, humor in her tone and a small smile on her lips. Mary wouldn't ever hurt her little sister. Molly had no doubts on that subject.

He opened his mouth to argue, but she took off, running through the castle, searching out the things she would need for her trip. Mary wouldn't stop of her own accord anytime soon, her stubborn nature and the raw fear Molly saw in her eyes wouldn't allow that, but Molly's hope was to be faster than her sister and catch her before she got very far.

She clattered into her room, snatching up a warmer dress from her closet, as she could feel the temperature dropping rather quickly. She put it on, along with some boots and draped a cloak around her shoulders.

Running back through the halls, she skidded to a halt outside of Mary's private wing of the castle. Molly frowned, listening intently, and was rewarded with a thumping noise coming from behind Mary's door.

_Is it really this easy?_ Molly thought, wondering how Mary could have gotten back into the castle so quickly and without any of the guests or staff seeing her.

She tried the door, and miraculously, it opened. Molly took a second to appreciate the fact that she was standing in the "forbidden wing" of the palace, where she had never been permitted to enter before. She squared her shoulders. Mary was just going to have to deal with it, because Molly needed to have a long talk with her sister.

She tiptoed into the dark area, her eyes flitting around, taking in every detail of her sister's living space. The first room she found herself in was a large sitting room, nearly twice the size of Molly's bedroom. There was a small sofa, upholstered in a deep blue velvet, with ivory throw pillows facing a large armchair in the same materials, situated by the brick fireplace. The low coffee table in the middle was of a dark wood, which matched the various cabinets around the room as well as the desk on the far side, next to the wall of windows draped with the same blue velvety fabric. All in all, it was a luxurious room, and Molly found herself admiring her sister's undeniable good taste.

But, of course, that wasn't why Molly was currently trespassing.

The younger sister crept through the sitting room, heading stealthily for the only other door in the room, which must lead to Mary's bedroom.

The thumping noise grew louder as she came to a stop outside of Mary's room and Molly took a deep breath, resting her hand on the knob. Before she lost her courage, Molly threw open the door and rushed in, immediately colliding with something very warm, very solid, and definitely not her sister.

She staggered back and her eyes widened comically, as her mind processed exactly what she was seeing.

Her shriek was echoed by the very confused naked man in front of her.

* * *

**I love hearing what you think about my fics so please review if you have time!**


	6. John

Molly was frozen up against the solid wooden door that opened into her sister's room, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the nude man before her who was gazing back at her in equal astonishment.

"Who the hell are you?!" she screeched and that seemed to snap the man out of his trance-like state.

"Molly Hooper Denalia, where did you learn language like that?!" he snapped at her before clamping his hands over his mouth, looking as if he'd just done something bad. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he was not clothed, but continued to unabashedly stand there.

Molly glanced around quickly and moved to pull the sheets off of Mary's perfectly made up bed, a stark contrast to Molly's own messy room, and handed it to the man instructing him to wrap it around himself when he made no move to do so.

After he was at least partially decent, with the sheet wrapped around his hips, Molly finally let herself study him.

The first thing she noticed was his scent. It was comforting, warm and reminded her a bit of hot chocolate. It smelled good, but more in a familiar way, not an appealing one.

He wasn't very tall, and had sandy blonde hair, with clear blue eyes that held a twinkle of mischief in them. He was toned, with muscles in his arms, chest and abdomen, but wasn't overly built up. His right shoulder was marked by a large white scar, and Molly wondered what had happened to him. His face was kind and Molly's eyes narrowed as she openly stared at him.

"What's your name?" she asked, curious.

He cleared his throat, brow furrowing in concentration, as if he was trying to remember it.

"John," he answered finally. "My name is John."

"How did you get here John?" Molly continued. She was beginning to piece something together, her quick mind working over snatches of conversation she'd overheard in the past and knowledge she had of Mary's interests.

"Mary made me." John answered her question simply, and looked around, as if expecting his mistress to pop out of the cupboard.

"Mary made you," Molly repeated thoughtfully. Surely that was impossible. After Molly's day so far, she was starting to believe that nothing was impossible. She needed confirmation though.

"How, John? How did she make you?" Molly pressed the confused man in front of her.

His brow furrowed as he shook his head at her, not understanding the question.

"Mary made me. I belong to Mary." He looked around once more, obviously hoping to see her.

The princess raised a brow. He stated it like it was a fact of life that he belonged to her sister. Knowing what she did now of Mary's alpha biology, Molly wondered if John was her omega. But that was a question for another time.

Molly changed tactics. "John, what happened to your shoulder?"

The blonde man looked down at the large scar and hesitantly reached the opposite hand up to touch it in awe. He looked up at Molly and smiled.

"The ice chipped. She was so upset at first. She thought it was her fault. But then she said that it made be better because everyone had flaws. No one is perfect and if they seem that way then you don't really know them."

Molly was stunned by his words and her mind instantly went to her prince. He certainly had seemed perfect to her. She shook her traitorous thoughts from her mind. He WAS perfect. Perfect for her.

"John, how come," she searched for the right words. "Well, why aren't you ice now?"

He smiled. "Didn't you feel it?"

Molly shook her head confused. "Feel what John? What did you feel?"

"Energy. Mary's energy. She showed you all, didn't she? I hoped she would. Were they impressed? She was so afraid she'd mess up tonight." His face fell when he realized that Molly was looking at him with an expression of sadness and pity. "What? What happened?"

"John, Mary did show us her powers. But I don't think she meant to. We," Molly paused, frowning. "I fought with her and she got mad."

"Oh no," John breathed. "Where is she? Where's Mary?!" He frantically looked around and then tried to run past Molly to the door. She caught him by the arm.

"She's gone, John. I'm going to find her. Come with me?" She asked and he immediately nodded emphatically.

"Alright, we've got to get you some clothes. Why aren't you wearing any anyway?" She asked, eyeing the sheet still held around him with one hand.

John looked down and seemed to realize for the first time that he was missing something. He blushed.

"Ummm well I think I started off as an exercise in anatomy. She was trying to create a perfect model of the human body."

Molly remembered one of the servants gossiping about the shared interests of the two sisters and realized that she and Mary had more in common than she'd known. Anatomy being only one of the subjects that appealed to them both.

"Oh," was all she said. She thought for a moment and eyed John critically.

"I think it's best you stay out of sight for now. There's enough suspicion and blame falling for Mary at the moment." She looked at him again. "You do need clothes though. I think one of the cooks is about your size. We can sneak down and borrow some from his room for now. They'll all be in the kitchen still."

She motioned for him to follow her and headed back through the sitting room and stuck her head out into the hall, then crept out with John on her heels when she saw no one.

Molly led him to a servant's passage and they made their way slowly down to the rooms set aside for the few castle staff. She peeked into each room until she found the one she was looking for and they snuck inside, rummaging through the dresser drawers until they found a simple white shirt and brown trousers. A pair of pants and socks and John looked considerably more presentable. Molly grabbed up a sturdy pair of brown boots and eyed his feet.

"Here, these might be a little big, but we can always get you a better pair later."

He slipped them on, confirming that they were indeed a couple sizes too large and then pulled on the coat Molly offered him.

When he was finally dressed, Molly picked up her supplies and they crept back through the castle, ending up at the door closest to the stables. As he eyed the horses with trepidation, Molly realized that he had no experience with the animals, and chose a sturdy mare who could carry them both. She mounted and helped him clamber up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

They'd have to go out the back entrance, Molly decided, unwilling for anyone to see John and ask questions. She urged the horse into a trot and they left the castle, heading in the direction Molly had last seen Mary.


End file.
